No te necesito
by AlyTheCat91
Summary: Es duro saber que la persona a la que quieres no te necesita como tú a él...Sonadow a quien no le guste que no lo lea...


**Hola a todos!! Antes de que empecéis a leer advierto esto es un Sonadow y el primero que hago en mi vida!! Así que si no es de te gusto no lo leas y punto y no acepto críticas de mi gusto hacia él. Lo hice porque creo que siempre es bueno probar cosas buenas…bueno no voy a decir mas que es un Sonadow que lo hice con todo mi corazón y que esto es un Fic corto o one-shot como se diga jejejeje solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado (pero creo que si, si os gusta el Sonadow )**

**-NO TE NECESITO -**

Todo era oscuridad para él, cada vez que pensaba en su gran y terrible fracaso se sentía fatal…no pudo lograr su promesa, esa promesa por la que vivía por la que respiraba y ahora todo eso ya había acabado, lo único que esperaba de ese fracaso era toda la rabia del mundo pero no…él no se rendiría, seguiría con su plan adelante y vengaría la muerte de ella...de su María, a la cual mataron los estúpidos humanos pero a veces se preguntaba ¿por qué lo hicieron? ella solo era una niña dulce e inocente que jamás haría daño a nadie, no era ninguna amenaza, la amenaza era él pero ella parece ser que lo quería tanto que hasta dio su propia vida por tal de salvarle.

Ante eso Shadow no se pudo contener y soltó sus lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, la echaba tanto de menos que no podía contener sentirse triste y culpable por no haberla protegido…jamás se lo perdonaría. Shadow seguía llorando sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando llorar desde la lejanía y al parecer a esa persona le dolía ver a Shadow en ese estado por lo que se le acercó para ofrecerle su ayuda como siempre hacia con todo el mundo.

-Shadow… ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó un erizo azul con tono de preocupación

Ante eso Shadow se limpió las lágrimas y volteó a ver quien era y vio que era Sonic the hedgehog, la persona a la que mas odiaba en su vida, Shadow se cruzó de brazos sin mirarlo por algún motivo no quería mirarlo a la cara… no quería darle el gusto de que lo viera llorar después de todo él se reiría por verlo llorar como hacía en otras ocasiones pero para sorpresa de él Sonic no se rió ni mucho menos se le veía bastante preocupado por Shadow.

-Nada que te importe Fake…-dijo Shadow con su tono de siempre.

-Siempre estas igual hombre, contigo no hay manera ¿por qué no me dejas que te ayude?-

-Simplemente porque no te la he pedido y porque no te necesito Fake, siempre estas de metido en todo ¿por que no me dejas en paz?-

Ante eso Sonic solo agachó la cabeza y Shadow pudo ver como los ojos esmeralda de Sonic empezaron a empañarse...por alguna razón a Sonic le dolió bastante sus palabras.

-Sonic…yo-empezó a decir Shadow al ver que fue demasiado duro con él, pero Sonic le cortó de inmediato dándole la espalda a Shadow.-No no pasa nada…tienes razón no me necesitas…porque lo único que necesitabas ya no esta…-Y Sonic salió corriendo de allí pero 

Shadow pudo ver como pequeñas gotas de sustancia salina quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras Sonic corría y Shadow estaba confundido por las palabras de Sonic y por él mismo porque por alguna razón a él le dolió ver a Sonic en ese estado.

Sonic solo quería correr, llorar y alejarse de Shadow lo más posible él no sabía porque le dolía tanto sus palabras... si antes me daba igual… ¿por qué ahora me duele tanto? Solo se que él no me necesita y nunca me necesitará…. el solo necesitaba y quería a María pero... ¿porque me duele tanto pensar eso?. Cuando menos se dio cuenta él llegó a un lago y decidió quedarse allí meditando lo que le había pasado con Shadow y empezó pensar en sus antiguos recuerdos con Shadow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Flash-Back _

_Solo un ataque más y Biolizard estaría destruido…Sonic y Shadow solo tenían una última oportunidad para poder vencerlo estaban agotados por la pelea y aunque los dos estuvieran en forma Súper, Biolizard era demasiado poderoso para los dos… seguía la pelea hasta que Shadow agarró a Sonic acercándolo a él porque un ataque de Biolizard iba directo hacia él…_

_-Sonic ¿estas bien?-dijo Shadow sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Si…estoy bien….-dijo Sonic separándose de Shadow porque por alguna razón el estar junto a él le hizo sentir bien._

_-Sonic te necesito a mi lado en este momento… si hacemos bien nuestro último ataque podremos vencerlo y acabar con él para siempre- dijo Shadow dándole una pequeña sonrisa._

_Sonic ante eso sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color carmín, se sentía tan bien de que Shadow le dijera eso de que lo necesitaba´ ´pero no sabía porque se sentía así, tan confiado de él pero no le importaba el saberlo solo lo sentía._

_-¿Preparado Sonic?-dijo Shadow a su lado. _

_-Si, venga ¡¡vamos allá Shadow!!-gritó Sonic intensificando más su poder al máximo._

_Shadow hizo lo mismo y consiguieron derrotar a Biolizard entre el poder de los dos. Después de eso Shadow desapareció por una temporada pero volvió a aparecer._

………………………………_Fin del Flash-Back………………………………………………………._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonic se dio cuenta en ese momento de todo, él estaba completamente enamorado de Shadow y por eso le dolieron sus palabra, pero no sabía como, no sabía porque se enamoró de él; lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba y que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Pero luego pensó que si Shadow se llegase a enterar de sus sentimientos, se reiría y eso a él le dolería más que por ejemplo no tenerlo…

Mientras Sonic aun pensaba sobre Shadow tirado en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo un erizo negro como la noche se acercó a él y Sonic se puso tenso al ver unos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente era él, el dueño de su corazón y de su mente…no lo podía creer que hacia Shadow allí con él y mirándolo…

-Shadow… ¿que haces t…-pero a Sonic no le dio mucho tiempo terminar de hablar porque Shadow cogió a Sonic de un brazo y lo puso en su pecho...

-Sonic ¿lo sientes?- le preguntó Shadow acariciando la mejilla a Sonic y eso hizo que las mejillas de Sonic se tornaran de un leve tono carmín al sentirse tan cerca de Shadow…en verdad Sonic nunca se había acercado tanto a él hasta el punto de abrazarlo pero se sentía tan bien en lo brazos protectores de Shadow.

-Sonic… ¿lo sientes?-preguntó de nuevo a Sonic al ver que este no le respondía tal vez se había asustado por el abrazo tan brusco que le dio pero eso le dio igual a Shadow él quería decírselo a Sonic aunque él lo rechazara o lo ignorara, él debía decirle que lo amaba que no sabía como se enamoró pero lo hizo...

-¿El…que…Sha…Shadow?-Sonic en verdad no entendía pero Shadow le puso un brazo encima de la cabeza y lo atrajo mas hacia él.

-El latido de mi corazón Sonic ¿lo oyes? Porque mi corazón solo late así cuando tú estás cerca de mí…-Sonic no podía creerlo, Shadow le estaba diciendo que su corazón solo latía así por él y no entendía de porque le decía eso hasta que Shadow siguió:

-Sonic yo…te amo-Shadow miró a los ojos de Sonic mientras esas palabras salieron de su boca…

-¿En serio?-dijo Sonic sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-Si…te amo-repitió Shadow acariciando de nuevo a Sonic.

-Yo también te amo Shadow…-ante esa respuesta Shadow cogió a Sonic del mentón y le dio un profundo beso el mas apasionado que pudo hacer para demostrarle a Sonic cuanto lo amaba y Sonic gustoso le correspondía ya que él también lo amaba con todo su ser.

Cuando terminaron el beso estaban allí los dos mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose el uno al otro pensando que todo eso no era un sueño sino que era una profunda realidad y que en verdad los dos se amaban.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me dijiste eso antes?-preguntó Sonic en lo que anteriormente le dijo Shadow.

-No se…pero eso no es lo mismo que pienso ahora…porque ahora si te necesito…

-Yo también Shadow... siempre te he necesitado…pero ¿Qué pasará con ella?-preguntó Sonic refiriéndose a María.

-Ella para mí será solo una amiga y un gran recuerdo pero tú serás el dueño de mi vida y de mi corazón.-

Después de eso Shadow y Sonic comenzaron con otro beso pensando en todo…pero sobre todo en la sorpresa de sus amigos al enterarse de que se amaban, aunque en verdad eso a ellos les daba igual porque lo principal era que se amaran y que siempre estuvieran juntos y felices sin importarles mucho lo que pensaran los demás de su relación aunque había una persona e particular que si le importaría y mucho al enterarse de la relación de ambos.

……**Fin……**

**Ahh!! Ya termine el Fic espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews, acepto de todo excepto insultos pero sugerencias y opiniones si ya que soy nueva en esto de Fics y me vendrían bien algunos consejos de gente mas experta que yo gracias por leerlo y a ver cuando hago otro!! **

**By-Sonadow4ever. **


End file.
